LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate
LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate 'is a custom version of LEGO Dimensions made by Searingjet. Expansion Packs 2001: A Space Odyssey * Level Pack (David Bowman + Discovery 1 + EVA Pod) * Fun Pack (H.A.L. 9000 + Monolith) 4Corners * Level Pack (Mark Smith + Music Mobile + Boom Amp) * Team Pack (Luke Hopkins + Shrink Ray, Veronica Jackson + Beauty Boat) * Fun Pack (Ryan Williams + BasketBomb) 9 *Fun Pack (9 + Tailsman) Abomination Defense * Level Pack (Peter Pan + Bullet Shooter + Agent Devour) * Team Pack (Sniper + Roblok, Underminer + Marble Launcher) * Fun Pack (Doctor Alien + Giant Zombie) * Fun Pack (Mutant + Rock Catapult) * Fun Pack (Medic + Helmeted Abomination) Adventure Time * Level Pack (Finn the Human + Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant + Jakemobile) * Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) * Fun Pack (Marceline the Vampire Queen + Lunatic Amp) * Fun Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) * Fun Pack (Ice King + Gunter) * Polybag (Fern) * Polybag (The Lich) Akira *Fun Pack (Shotaro Kaneda + Shotaro's Motorcycle) Alien *Team Pack (Ellen Ripley + Power Loader, Xenomorph + TBA) Alpha-Team * Team Pack (Dash Justice + Command Sub, Ogel + Mutant Ray) Amalgam Comics ' Angry Birds * Level Pack (Red + Super Roaster + Slingshot) * Team Pack (Chuck + Piggy Air Force Plane, Bomb + TBA) * Fun Pack (Stella + Soda Pop Sedan) * Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) Animaniacs *Team Pack (Yakko Warner + Warner Water Tower, Wakko Warner + Sail Sled) *Fun Pack (Dot Warner + TBA) AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian-Cycle, Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Strongarm + Mobile Fist, Techo + Techo's Shooter Ship) * Fun Pack (Blurri + SS Mixium) * Fun Pack (Shadus + Shadow Slicer) * Polybag (Waitress Penny) Archer *Team Pack (Sterling Archer + 1970 Chevrolet, Lana Kane + Airboat) *Fun Pack (Barry Dylan + The Interpid) Arrowverse *Team Pack (Green Arrow + TBA, The Flash + TBA) *Fun Pack (Supergirl + TBA) *Fun Pack (The Atom + TBA) Assassin's Creed *Level Pack (Ezio + Apple of Eden + TBA) A Series of Unfortunate Events * Team Pack (Klaus Baudelaire + TBA, Violet Baudelaire + TBA) * Fun Pack (Count Olaf + TBA) Astro Boy *Fun Pack (Astro Boy + Tobio's Jetbike) Attack on Titan *Fun Pack (Eren Yeager + Colossal Titan) Avatar * Team Pack (Jake Sully + Banshee, Neytiri + Viperwolf) Avatar: The Last Airbender * Level Pack (Aang + Appa + Momo) * Team Pack (Katara + Water Nation Ship, Sokka + Fire Nation Airship) * Fun Pack (Prince Zuko + Fire Nation Ship) Back to the Future * Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) * Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Travelling Time Train) * Fun Pack (Biff + Manuer) Banjo-Kazooie *Team Pack (Banjo and Kazooie + Bolt Bucket, Gruntilda + Mecha Broomstick) Barnyard *Team Pack (Otis + Mrs. Beady's Car, Biggie Cheese + TBA) Battletoads * Fun Pack (Rash + Speeder Bike) Beetlejuice * Level Pack (Betelgeuse + Saturn's Sandworm + Maitland Car) Ben 10 * Fun Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10) Big Hero 6 * Team Pack (Hiro Hamada + Microbots, Baymax + Charger) * Fun Pack (Go Go Tamago + Speed Cycle) * Fun Pack (Honey Lemon + Power Cannon) * Fun Pack (Fred + Fredzilla) * Fun Pack (Wasabi + Razor-Cutter) *Polybag (Yokai) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * Team Pack (Bill + Phone Booth, Ted + Horse) * Fun Pack (Rufus + Amplifier) Bionicle * Level Pack (Tahu + Lava Beast + Ikir the Creature of Fire) * Team Pack (Onua + Terak the Creature of Earth, Kopaka + Melum the Creature of Ice) * Fun Pack (Lewa + Uxar the Creature of Jungle) * Fun Pack (Gali + Akida the Creature of Water) * Fun Pack (Pohatu + Katar the Creature of Stone) BioShock *Level Pack (Jack + Big Daddy + Gatherer's Garden) *Team Pack (Subject Delta + Bathysphere, Big Sister + Little Sister Vent) Blade Runner *Fun Pack (Rick Deckard + Spinner) Bleach * Team Pack (Ichigo Kurosaki + TBA, Rukia Kuchiki + TBA) * Fun Pack (Renji Abarai + TBA) Blinx *Team Pack (Blinx + TBA, Tom Tom + Benito Mothership) BoJack Horseman *Fun Pack (BoJack Horseman + TBA) *Polybag (Mr. Peanut Butter) Bomberman * Fun Pack (Bomberman + Rooey) Casper the Friendly Ghost * Fun Pack (Casper + TBA) Choose Your Fighter! * Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon + Blacksmith Station) * Team Pack (Cybern + Kebley, Hekama + Beacon of Hope) * Fun Pack (Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) * Fun Pack (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine) * Polybag (Lady Elementia) Chrono Trigger *Team Pack (Crono + Epoch, Magus + TBA) Conker's Bad Fur Day *Level Pack (Conker + Mech Suit + TBA) Cory in the House *Fun Pack (Cory Baxter + TBA) Cowboy Bebop *Fun Pack (Spike Spiegel + Swordfish) Crash Bandicoot *Level Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Nitro Kart + Crash's Jetpack) *Fun Pack (Dr. Neo Cortex + Cortex Copter) Crash Potatoes * Level Pack (Doctor Curt + Jonah Head + Curtbot) * Team Pack (Nik + Crabeef, Crash Potatoes + Locomotive) Cuphead *Fun Pack (Cuphead + Cuphead's Aeroplane) Danny Phantom * Level Pack (Danny Phantom + Specter Speeder + Fenton Ghost Portal) *Team Pack (Jack Fenton + Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, Maddie Fenton + Ecto-Skeleton) * Fun Pack (Vlad Plasmius + Plasmius Ghost Portal) * Fun Pack (Dark Danny + Disasteroid) Dapigin: The Series *Team Pack (Dapigin + TBA, BriinE + TBA) *Fun Pack (Shy Guy + TBA) DC Comics * Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn Mobile) * Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) * Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) * Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) * Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) * Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) * Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) * Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) * Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) * Fun Pack (The Flash + Treadmill) * Fun Pack (The Atom + TBA) * Fun Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) * Fun Pack (Poison Ivy + Plant Monster) * Fun Pack (Katana + Sword Shooter) * Fun Pack (Bumblebee + Bumblebee Buzzer) * Fun Pack (Catwoman + Catcycle) Death Note *Team Pack (Light Yagami + Ryuk, L + Cake) Despicable Me * Story Pack (Felonius Gru + Grumobile + TBA Gateway) * Fun Pack (Minion + Gru's Rocket) Dexter's Laboratory *Team Pack (Dexter + Dex-Transformer, Dee Dee + DeeDee-Bot) *Fun Pack (Mandark + The Laboratory Rat) Discord * Level Pack (Discord Dude + Wumpus + Controller Head) Doctor Who * Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) * Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) * Team Pack (River Song + Pandorica, Captain Jack Harkness + Chula Spacecraft) * Fun Pack (Romana + Bessy) * Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) Donkey Kong *Team Pack (Donkey Kong + DK Jumbo + Mine Cart) *Team Pack (Diddy Kong + Rocketbarrel, Dixie Kong + Gyrocopter) *Fun Pack (King K. Rool + Gangplank Galleon) Dragon Ball Z *Story Pack (Goku + Flying Nimbus + World Tournament Gateway) *Team Pack (Vegeta + Saiyan Space Pod, Bulma + Bulma's Motorcycle) *Team Pack (Goten + TBA, Trunks + TBA) *Fun Pack (Piccolo + TBA) *Fun Pack (Frieza + Frieza's Hover Pod) *Fun Pack (Krillin + Krillin's Car) *Fun Pack (Future Trunks + Capsule Corp. Time Machine) *Fun Pack (Majin Buu + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mr. Satan + TBA) *Fun Pack (Goku Black + TBA) *Fun Pack (Gohan + TBA) *Fun Pack (Cell + TBA) *Polybag (Kid Goku) E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * Fun Pack (E.T. + Phone Home) EarthBound *Team Pack (Ness + Mr. Saturn, Lucas + Ultimate Chimera) Family Guy *Level Pack (Peter Griffin + Peter's Car + TBA) *Team Pack (Stewie Griffin + TBA, Brian Griffin + TBA) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler, MACUSA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Tina Goldstein + Swooping Evil) Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Fun Pack (Fat Albert + TBA) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Level Pack (Ferris Bueller + Ferrari + Sound Machine) Final Fantasy *Level Pack (Cloud Strife + Fenrir + TBA) *Fun Pack (Black Mage + Chocobo) Finn Army * Level Pack (Davis Finlay + Shipwreck + Finn's Cop Car) * Fun Pack (Larry Revere + TBA) * Fun Pack (Samuel Edwin + Motorcycle) Fullmetal Alchemist *Team Pack (Edward + TBA, Alphnose + TBA) Futurama * Level Pack (Phillip J. Fry + Scooty-Puff Sr. + Slurm Vending Machine) * Team Pack (Leela + Planet Express Ship, Bender + The Crushinator) Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension * Fun Pack (Nick Bluetooth + TDN Module) Ghostbusters * Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) * Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) * Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) Ghostbusters (2016) * Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016), Zhu's Chinese Restaurant Gateway Build, Rip Keystone) * Fun Pack (Kevin Beckman + Ecto-2) * Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) God of War * Fun Pack (Kratos + Pandora's Box) Gravity Falls *Team Pack (Dipper + Mystery Tour Golf Cart, Mabel + Waddles) *Fun Pack (Stan Pines + Shacktron) *Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + Weirdmageddon Car) Gremlins * Team Pack (Gizmo + R.C. Racer, Stripe + Flash 'n' Finish) Half-Life 2 * Level Pack (Gordon Freeman + Muscle Car + Airboat) * Fun Pack (Alyx Vance + Scout Car) Halo * Level Pack (Master Chief + Mongoose + Banshee) * Fun Pack (Cortana + TBA) Harry Potter * Team Pack (Harry Potter + Enchanted Car, Lord Voldemort + Hogwarts Express) * Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) * Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + Knight Bus) * Team Pack (Hagrid + Aragog, Dumbledore + Fawkes the Phoenix) Hellboy * Fun Pack (Hellboy + Helltruck) He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Team Pack (He-Man + Battle Cat, Skeletor + Screeech) How to Train Your Dragon * Fun Pack (Hiccup + Toothless) Hyperdimension Neptunia *Level Pack (Neptune + TBA + TBA) Inception * Level Pack (Dom Cobb + TBA + TBA) Indiana Jones * Level Pack (Indiana Jones + Desert Truck + The Lost Ark) inFAMOUS * Team Pack (Cole MacGrath + Backup Generator, Evil Cole MacGrath + Ravager Beast) inFAMOUS: Second Son * Team Pack (Delsin Rowe + Video Angel, Evil Delsin Rowe + Video Demon) iNinjago: The Movie *Story Pack (iNinjago + iNinjago's NRG Dragon, Nerd with a Pencil + TBA, Neo + TBA, Internet Gateway Build) *Team Pack (Jaren + TBA, Rose + TBA) *Team Pack (TBA + TBA, TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Chalk + TBA, Invader + Invader Cordak) *Fun Pack (Benny + TBA) *Fun Pack (LeTesla + TBA) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (TBA Villain + TBA) Inspector Gadget *Fun Pack (Inspector Gadget + Gadgetmobile) Invader Zim *Level Pack (Zim + Voot Cruiser + TBA) *Team Pack (Dib + TBA, Gaz + TBA) *Fun Pack (GIR + TBA) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond + Aston Martin DB5 + Lotus Esprit Submarine) Jaws * Fun Pack (Martin Brody + Orca) John Wick * Level Pack (John Wick + John's 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 + Dog Wick) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Level Pack (Jotaro Kujo + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Dio Brando + TBA) Jumanji *Level Pack (Alan Parrish + Rhinoceros + Jumanji Board Game) Jurassic World * Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) * Fun Pack (John Hammond + Jurassic Park Van) * Team Pack (Alan Grant + TBA, Ellie Sattler + Triceratops) Kick-Ass * Team Pack (Kick-Ass + TBA, Hit-Girl + TBA) * Fun Pack (Big Daddy + TBA) * Fun Pack (Red Mist + TBA) Kingdom Hearts * Team Pack (Sora + Gummi Ship, Riku + TBA) Kingsman * Level Pack (Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin + TBA + TBA) Kirby *Level Pack (Kirby + Dragoon + Warp Star) *Team Pack (King Dedede + TBA, Meta Knight + Halberd) *Fun Pack (Bandanna Waddle Dee + TBA) Knight Rider * Fun Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T.) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth + Ludo) LazyTown * Team Pack (Sportacus + Sportacus' Blimp, Robbie Rotten + Rotten Wardrobe) * Fun Pack (Stephanie + Rocket Drifter) * Fun Pack (Stingy + Stingy's Car) Legends of Chima * Team Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider, Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) * Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) * Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) LEGO City: Undercover * Level Pack (Chase McCain + Police Helicopter + Police Truck) * Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Rex's ATV) LEGO Dimensions *Starter Pack (Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle + Batmobile, LEGO Gateway) *Level Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO + Keystone Selector) * Fun Pack (Emperor Bricktor + Rift Racer) * Custom Pack (Custom Character + Custom Vehicle) LEGO Island * Level Pack (Pepper Roni + Skateboard + Xtreme Jetski) * Team Pack (Infomaniac + Xtreme Helicopter, The Brickster + Brickster's Trike) LEGO Universe *Level Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon + Nexus Force Rocket) *Team Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi, Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider-Boss) *Fun Pack (Bob + Venture Explorer) *Polybag (Mythran) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Hunting Trap) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Blast Off Rocket) * Fun Pack (Wile E. Coyote + Road Runner) * Polybag (Yosemite Sam) Malevolence *Fun Pack (Shade + The Searing Jet) Marvel Comics * Level Pack (Star-Lord + Milano + Quadrant) * Team Pack (Iron Man + Hulkbuster, Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) * Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Chitauri Chariot) * Team Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle, Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle) * Team Pack (Rocket Raccoon + Warbird, Groot + Flower Pot) * Team Pack (Wolverine + Wolverine's Bike, Cyclops + X-Jet) * Fun Pack (Captain Marvel + S.W.O.R.D. Ship) * Fun Pack (Gamora + Star Blaster) * Fun Pack (Drax the Destroyer + Laser Drill) * Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Ant-Thony) * Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Commodore) * Fun Pack (Black Panther + Royal Talon Fighter) * Fun Pack (Captain America + American Bike) * Fun Pack (Ultron + Ultron Sentry Ship) *Fun Pack (Deadpool + Chimichanga Truck) *Fun Pack (Doctor Strange + Lamborghini Huracán) *Fun Pack (Vision + TBA) *Fun Pack (Scarlet Witch + TBA) *Fun Pack (Quicksilver + TBA) *Fun Pack (Stan Lee + TBA) *Fun Pack (Daredevil + Devil Motorcycle) *Fun Pack (Jessica Jones + TBA) *Fun Pack (Luke Cage + TBA) *Fun Pack (Iron Fist + TBA) *Fun Pack (Thanos + Sanctuary II) *Fun Pack (Professor X + Cerebro) *Fun Pack (Mr. Fantastic + Fantasticar) *Polybag (Namor the Sub-Mariner) MediEvil *Fun Pack (Sir Daniel Fortesque + The Time Machine) Mega Man * Fun Pack (Mega Man + Rush) Mega Man X * Team Pack (Mega Man X + Ride Chaser, Zero + Ride Armor) * Fun Pack (Sigma + TBA) Men in Black * Level Pack (Agent J + Monocycle + MIB Crown Victoria) Metachargers *Level Pack (Charger Garlic + Cloud Cutter + Thump Jeep) *Team Pack (Charger Alec + Stealth Bug, Charger Jockey + Sarsaparilla Skimmer) *Fun Pack (Charger Ulmuk + Shield Strike) *Fun Pack (Pun Master + Shark Tank) Metal Gear Solid *Level Pack (Solid Snake + Metal Gear REX + Gun Jeep) *Team Pack (Raiden + Hind D, Revolver Ocelot + Shagohod) *Fun Pack (Gray Fox + TBA) Metroid *Team Pack (Samus Aran + Metroid, Zero Suit Samus + Samus' Gunship) *Fun Pack (Dark Samus + Ridley) Midway Arcade * Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Arcade Machine) * Fun Pack (Thief + Manti Lander) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) Mission: Impossible * Level Pack (Ethan Hunt + IMF Sports Car + IMF Scrambler) Morphers *Level Pack (Florence + Moltennut + Smail) *Level Pack (Nor-Man + ShuttleSpace + Nor-Man's Bed) *Level Pack (Kran + Crane + Chainsaw) *Team Pack (Kristian + Cart Crasher, Vincent + Electrodome) *Fun Pack (Krish + Bubble Blaster) *Fun Pack (Fritz + Flame Petunia) *Fun Pack (Pheno + Gadgets) *Fun Pack (Scooby Dooby Hickey + Gonarch) *Fun Pack (Roland + Sauce Squirter) *Fun Pack (Sly + Goo Chopter) *Polybag (Zooker) Mortal Kombat *Team Pack (Scorpion + Spear Kart, Sub-Zero + Snowmobile Kart) *Fun Pack (Raiden + TBA) My Life as a Teenage Robot *Fun Pack (Jenny Wakeman + TBA) My Little Pony *Level Pack (Twilight Sparkle + Twinkling Balloon + Friendship Map) *Team Pack (Rainbow Dash + TBA, Rarity + TBA) *Fun Pack (Fluttershy + TBA) *Fun Pack (Pinkie Pie + TBA) *Fun Pack (Applejack + TBA) *Fun Pack (Spike + Royal Chariot) *Fun Pack (Discord + TBA) Naruto * Team Pack (Naruto Uzumaki + Gamakichi, Sasuke Uchiha + Summoned Hawk) *Fun Pack (Kakashi Hatake + Water Dragon Jutsu) Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) * Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha Steed) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) * Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) * Polybag (Merlock 2.0) Ninjago * Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) * Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) * Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) * Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) * Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) * Fun Pack (Skylor + Skylor's Glider) * Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon) * Fun Pack (Nadakhan + Misfortune's Keep) * Fun Pack (Morro + Morro Dragon) * Fun Pack (Master Chen + Anacondrai Copter) * Polybag (Dareth) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Level Pack (K.O. + Buggy + Jethro) *Team Pack (Enid + DJ Station, Rad + Rad's Van) *Fun Pack (Mr. Gar + TBA) *Fun Pack (Carol + TBA) *Fun Pack (Dendy + TBA) One-Punch Man *Team Pack (Saitama + Bike of the Bikeman Rider, Genos + Hero Association Car) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Shimada Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + Meka) * Fun Pack (Reinhart + Armor Stand) * Fun Pack (McCree + Bomb Exploder) Pac-Man *Fun Pack (Pac-Man + Soul Varoon) Phineas and Ferb * Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Platypult) * Team Pack (Phineas + Roller Coaster, Ferb + Bull Bot) * Fun Pack (Doctor Doofenshmirtz + Norm) Pirates of the Caribbean * Story Pack (Captain Jack Sparrow + The Dying Gull + Devil's Triangle Gateway) * Fun Pack (Captain Salazar + The Silent Mary) * Fun Pack (Davy Jones + The Flying Dutchman) PixelFox: The Series * Fun Pack (Alena + TBA) Pokémon * Fun Pack (Red + Bike) Popeye * Fun Pack (Popeye + Sailing Ship) Portal 2 * Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) * Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) * Polybag (Atlas) * Polybag (Peabody) Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi *Fun Pack (Bell + TBA) Power Rangers * Story Pack (Red Ranger + Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, Ranger Spaceship Gateway Build) * Team Pack (White Ranger + Titanus, Green Ranger + Dragonzord) * Fun Pack (Blue Ranger + Triceratops Dinozord) * Fun Pack (Yellow Ranger + Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord) * Fun Pack (Pink Ranger + Pterodactyl Dinozord) * Fun Pack (Black Ranger + Mastodon Dinozord) * Fun Pack (Zordon + Alpha 5) * Fun Pack (Rita Repulsa + Rock Golem) Press Start *Team Pack (Sky + TBA, Dave E. Venderman + TBA) *Fun Pack (Peace + TBA) Ratchet & Clank * Level Pack (Ratchet and Clank + Aphelion + Groovitron) * Team Pack (Captain Qwark + TBA, Dr. Nefarious + TBA) Ready Player One *Story Pack (Wade Watts + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Regular Show * Team Pack (Mordecai + The Park Truck, Rigby + Golf Cart) Retro World *Story Pack (Ally Schneebly, Toby Morrison + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Rick and Morty *Team Pack (Rick Sanchez + Space Cruiser, Morty Smith + Snuffles) *Fun Pack (Summer Smith + TBA) RoboCop *Fun Pack (RoboCop + ED-209) Rock Band * Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Drum Set) RWBY *Level Pack (Ruby Rose + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Weiss Schnee + TBA, Blake Belladonna + TBA) *Fun Pack (Yang Xiao Long + TBA) Sailor Moon *Level Pack (Sailor Moon + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Sailor Mercury + TBA, Sailor Mars + TBA) *Team Pack (Tuxedo Mask + TBA, Sailor Chibi Moon + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Jupiter + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Venus + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Pluto + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Uranus + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Neptune + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Saturn + TBA) Samurai Jack *Team Pack (Samurai Jack + TBA, Aku + TBA) Scooby-Doo! * Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) * Level Pack (Fred Jones + Mystery Plane + Net Trap) * Fun Pack (Daphne Blake + Pink Limo) * Fun Pack (Velma Dinkley + Mystery Bike) Scott Pilgrim vs. the World *Level Pack (Scott Pilgrim + Ninja Ninja Revolution Machine + Kim's Drum Set) Scribblenauts *Fun Pack (Maxwell + Bathtub) Shovel Knight *Level Pack (Shovel Knight + Aerial Anvil + Big Beeto) *Team Pack (Plaque Knight + Cauldron Cannon, Specter Knight + Red Skull) *Fun Pack (King Knight + Propeller Rat) Shrek *Level Pack (Shrek + The Dragon + Onion Carriage) *Team Pack (Donkey + Enlarged Gingerbread Man, Fiona + Magic Mirror) *Fun Pack (Puss in Boots + TBA) SilvaGunner * Team Pack (Grand Dad + Smolitzer, SilvaGunner + Rip Machine) Skylanders * Team Pack (Master Eon + Hover Pedestal, Kaos + Doom Jet) Sonic the Hedgehog * Level Pack (Sonic the Hedgehog + Sonic Speedster + The Tornado) *Team Pack (Knuckles the Echidna + Land Breaker, Shadow the Hedgehog + Dark Rider) *Fun Pack (Tails + Tornado 2) *Fun Pack (Amy Rose + Pink Cabriolet) *Fun Pack (Doctor Eggman + Eggmobile) *Fun Pack (Big the Cat + Green Hopper) *Fun Pack (Classic Sonic + Cyclone) *Fun Pack (Blaze the Cat + Flame Lance) *Polybag (Rouge the Bat) *Polybag (Cream the Rabbit) South Park *Story Pack (The New Kid + TBA, South Park Elementary School Gateway Build, TimeFart Keystone) *Level Pack (Eric Cartman + School Bus + Clyde Frog) *Team Pack (Stan Marsh + Sparky, Kyle Broflovski + Smug Sprayer) *Fun Pack (Kenny McCormick + Go-Go-Action Bronco) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5, Dark Helmet + Spaceball One) Spawn * Fun Pack (Spawn + Spawnmobile) Speed Racer * Fun Pack (Speed Racer + Mach 5) SpongeBob SquarePants *Level Pack (SpongeBob SquarePants + Patty Wagon + Reef Blower) *Team Pack (Plankton + Plankton's Time Machine, Mr. Krabs + Patty Drone) *Fun Pack (Patrick Star + Bass Blaster 3000) *Fun Pack (Squidward Tentacles + Magic Conch Shell) *Fun Pack (Sandy Cheeks + Sandy's Rocket) Spyro the Dragon * TeamPack (Spyro + Spitfire, Ripto + TBA) Star Trek * Team Pack (Captain Kirk + USS Enterprise, Captain Spock + USS Voyager) Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Team Pack (Star Butterfly + Ponyhead, Marco Diaz + Giant Invisible Goat) *Fun Pack (Ludo + Eagle and Spider) Star Wars *Level Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing Starfighter + Landspeeder) * Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) * Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) * Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) * Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave 1) * Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) * Fun Pack (Princess Leia + Tantive IV) * Fun Pack (Qui-Gon Jinn + Podracer) * Fun Pack (C-3PO + R2-D2) * Team Pack (Hera Syndulla + Ghost, Ezra Bridger + Ezra's Speeder Bike) * Team Pack (Kanan Jarrus + Kanan's Speeder Bike, Sabine Wren + C1-10P) * Polybag (Garazeb Orrelios) *Story Pack (Finn, Rey + Rey's Speeder, Anch-To Gateway Build, Force Keystone) *Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) *Fun Pack (Supreme Leader Snoke + TBA) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) Steven Universe * Level Pack (Steven Universe + Greg's Van + Lion) * Team Pack (Pearl + Pearlbot, Amethyst + Injector) * Fun Pack (Garnet + Amycopter) * Fun Pack (Peridot + Peribot) Subjective * Team Pack (Vez + Slime Scooter, Flare + Demon Board) * Fun Pack (Lord Xtruction + TBA) * Polybag (X-Sphere) Super Mario * Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + The Odyssey) * Team Pack (Luigi + Poltergust 4000, Peach + Heart Coach) *Fun Pack (Bowser + Koopa Clown Car) *Fun Pack (Yoshi + TBA) *Polybag (Toad) Supernatural *Team Pack (Dean Winchester + TBA, Sam Winchester + TBA) Super Smash Bros. *Team Pack (Fox + Landmaster, Falco + Airwing) *Team Pack (Marth + TBA, Roy + TBA) *Team Pack (Pit + TBA, Palutena + TBA) *Fun Pack (Bayonetta + Umbran Armor) *Fun Pack (Captain Falcon + Blue Falcon) *Fun Pack (Corrin + TBA) *Fun Pack (Dark Pit + TBA) *Fun Pack (Duck Hunt + TBA) *Fun Pack (Ice Climbers + TBA) *Fun Pack (Ike + TBA) *Fun Pack (Inkling + TBA) *Fun Pack (Little Mac + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mii + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mr. Game & Watch + TBA) *Fun Pack (Olimar + Hocotate Ship) *Fun Pack (R.O.B. + Master Hand) *Fun Pack (Ryu + TBA) *Fun Pack (Shulk + TBA) *Fun Pack (Villager + TBA) *Fun Pack (Wii Fit Trainer + TBA) *Fun Pack (Wolf + TBA) Team Fortress 2 * Level Pack (Engineer + Sentry Turret + Dispenser) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Team Pack (Leonardo + Shell Raiser, Shredder + Dragon Bike) Teen Titans Go! * Team Pack (Beast Boy + T-Car, Raven + Spellbook of Azarath) * Fun Pack (Starfire + Titan Robot) The A-Team * Fun Pack (B.A. Baracus + B.A.'s Van) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Fun Pack (Jimmy Neutron + Goddard) The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime *Fun Pack (Vesp + TBA) The Beatles * Level Pack (Ringo Starr + Yellow Submarine + Magical Mystery Tour Bus) * Fun Pack (Jeremy Hillary Boob + The Dreadful Flying Glove) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The Emoji Movie *Story Pack (Gene + Emojibike, Jailbreak + Spotify Boat, Hi-5 + Twitter Bird, Textopolis Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Smiler + Anti-Virus-Bot) The Fairly OddParents *Level Pack (Timmy Turner + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Cosmo + TBA, Wanda + TBA) *Fun Pack (Jorgen Von Strangle + TBA) *Fun Pack (Crocker + TBA) The Flintstones *Fun Pack (Fred Flintstone + Fred Flintstone's Car) The GameTime Movie * Story Pack (GameTime + Road Rusher, Wiki Warp Station Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (King Phantom + Inkraid) The Goonies * Level Pack (Sloth + One-Eyed Willy's Pirate Ship + Skeleton Organ) The Hobbit * Team Pack (Bilbo Baggins + Smaug, Thorin Oakenshield + Lake-town Boat) The Hunger Games *Fun Pack (Katniss Everdeen + TBA) The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade *Fun Pack (Bio-mech Matthew Riley + The Paramina) The Iron Giant *Fun Pack (Hogarth + The Iron Giant) The Jetsons * Fun Pack (George Jetson + The Space Car) The Legend of Zelda *Level Pack (Link + Epona + Spirit Train) *Team Pack (Zelda + Triforce, Ganondorf + Demon Horse) The LEGO Batman Movie * Story Pack (Batgirl, Robin + Batwing, Bat-Computer) * Fun Pack (Excalibur Batman + Bionic Steed) * Fun Pack (Alfred Pennyworth + TBA) The LEGO Blazer Movie *Story Pack (Trail Blazer + Blaze Bike, Blizzard + Cold Copter, Morph + Morphmobile + The Trail House Gateway Build) *Team Pack (The Fun Streamer + Giant Oscar Bot, Kid Crafter + Imagination Sphere) *Fun Pack (Monkey Films + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mariposa Lassa + The Flying Amphibious RV) *Fun Pack (Xsizter Erson + X-Blaster) *Fun Pack (Green Ninja + Green Ninja Penguin) *Fun Pack (Destiny Unwind + Destiny Jet) *Fun Pack (AD + Grave Digger) *Fun Pack (Space Unicorn + TBA) *Fun Pack (Dimensional Paradox + TBA) *Fun Pack (Jimbo + Wikipedia Globe) *Fun Pack (Shado + Shadow Sub) *Fun Pack (Lord Blox + Blox Destroyer) *Polybag (Blox Henchman) The LEGO Movie * Level Pack (Emmet + Emmet's Excavator + Western Glider) * Fun Pack (Bad Cop + Police Car) * Fun Pack (Benny + Benny's Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Unikitty + Cloud Cuckoo Car) * Team Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine, President Business + Micro Manager) * Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) * Polybag (Koko) The Lord of the Rings * Fun Pack (Legolas + Arrow Launcher) * Fun Pack (Gimli + Axe Chariot) * Fun Pack (Gollum + Shelob the Great) * Fun Pack (Elrond + Elven Longboat) The Mask *Fun Pack (The Mask + TBA) The Matrix * Level Pack (Neo + The Neb + Phone Box) *Team Pack (Morpheus + Armored Personnel Unit, Trinity + Vigilant) *Fun Pack (Agent Smith + Sentinel) The Nutshack * Fun Pack (Phil + Horat) The Other World *Team Pack (Jeffrey Carveth + TBA, Ben + Wyvern) *Fun Pack (TBA Villian + TBA) The Powerpuff Girls * Level Pack (Blossom + PPG Smartphone + Dynamo) * Team Pack (Bubbles + Octi, Buttercup + Mega Blast Bot) *Fun Pack (Mojo Jojo + Mojo Monkey Mech) *Fun Pack (HIM + TBA) *Polybag (Bliss) The Red Order *Level Pack (Miles + TBA + TBA) The Searing Movie *Story Pack (Searing + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Dark Guy + TBA) The Simpsons * Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-o-Vision) * Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) * Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) * Team Pack (Marge Simpson + Canyonero, Lisa Simpson + Malibu Stacy Car) * Team Pack (Itchy + TBA, Scratchy + TBA) * Polybag (Sideshow Bob) * Polybag (Snake Jailbird) The Smurfs * Fun Pack (Clumsy Smurf + Log Race Car) The Terminator * Fun Pack (T-800 + T-800's Motorbike) The Tick * Fun Pack (The Tick + TBA) The Trigger Movie *Fun Pack (Stompin' Bob + TBA) *Polybag (Spiderowman) The Twilight Zone *Fun Pack (Narrator + Talky Tina) The Wikia Show *Team Pack (Trigger-0 + TBA, Wikiadude12 + TBA) The Wizard of Oz * Fun Pack (Wicked Witch of the West + Winged Monkey) * Team Pack (Dorothy Gale, Talking Tree + Tin Man, TBA) * Fun Pack (Glinda the Good Witch + TBA) The X-Files *Team Pack (Fox Mulder + TBA, Dana Scully + TBA) Tomb Raider * Fun Pack (Lara Croft + Lara's Motorbike) Tom and Jerry * Team Pack (Tom + TBA, Jerry + TBA) Transformers * Team Pack (Optimus Prime + TBA, Bumblebee + Ark) Tron * Level Pack (Kevin Flynn + Light Cycle + Submersible) Undertale *Level Pack (Frisk + Mettaton + Annoying Dog) *Team Pack (Sans + Gaster Blaster, Papyrus + Papyrus' Cool Car) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + TBA, Doctor Fox + TBA) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Master Frown) Universal Monsters *Level Pack (Dracula + Giant Bat + Gargoyle) *Team Pack (Frankenstein's Monster + Electric Machine, The Bride + Brain Machine) *Fun Pack (The Phantom + Phantom Organ) *Fun Pack (The Mummy + Mummy Coffin) *Fun Pack (The Invisible Man + Kemp's Car) *Fun Pack (The Wolf Man + Bela Wolf) *Fun Pack (Gill-man + Research Boat) Upland *Level Pack (Dillon Guidesworth + A Million Falcon + Hotpot Speeder) *Team Pack (Urist the Demolition Man + The Flying Dutchman, Andre Arms Dealer + UFO) *Fun Pack (Gremlin Blacksmith + Reconnaissance Diver) Venture *Team Pack (Dlab + Workbench, Wyveslender + Wyvern) *Fun Pack (Robert Jacob + Minecart) *Fun Pack (Pipipi + Grotto Crawler) Venture Cinematic Universe *Story Pack (Armored Robert + Babirusa, Hell Portal Gateway Build) *Story Pack (Terrence Jacob + Castlrex, Albert Modnik + Furnace Golem, Flakerot Execution Gateway Build) *Story Pack (Cyan Jacob, Robyn Jacob + Starfighter Lambda, Bounty Gateway Build) *Story Pack (Tyler Jacob + Robert's Mech, Hell Castle Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Rogue + Lanceformer) *Fun Pack (Diabolus + Green Machine) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) *Polybag (Officer) Voltron * Team Pack (Keith + Black Lion, Lance + Red Lion) * Fun Pack (Pidge + Green Lion) * Fun Pack (Sven + Blue Lion) * Fun Pack (Hunk + Yellow Lion) * Polybag (Princess Allura) * Polybag (King Zarkon) WarioWare * Fun Pack (Wario + Wario Bike) Watchmen * Fun Pack (Rorschach + Owlship) WWIII * Story Pack (Gill Gunther + Rebel Biplane, Anthony Took + Anthony's RV, Bill's Home Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Sober + Snow Groomer, Sober's Hut Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Australopithecus + Glider, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (C + R) * Fun Pack (Douglas Artur + Morum Plane) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) YouTubers *Story Pack (CaptainSparklez + Cow, Sparklez House Gateway Build) *Story Pack (ExplodingTNT + Pink Sheep, The Announcement Stage Gateway Build) *Level Pack (DanTDM + Diamond Minecart + Grim) *Level Pack (iDubbbzTV + Bad Unboxing Box + TBA) *Team Pack (UnspeakableGaming + Unspeakable Car, MooseCraft + Moose) *Team Pack (PopularMMOS + Bomby, GamerGirlJen + Jen's House) *Team Pack (Crainer + Lucky Block, SSundee + Smeltery) *Team Pack (Theodd1sout + Indestructible Piñata, JaidenAnimations + Ari) *Team Pack (just2good + TBA, Disney Dan + TBA) *Team Pack (Vinesauce Vinny + Vineshroom, Vinesauce Joel + BonziBUDDY) *Fun Pack (Stampy Cat + Cat) *Fun Pack (Stacy Plays + TBA) *Fun Pack (LDShadowLady + TBA) *Fun Pack (Egoraptor + Steam Train) *Fun Pack (CuteFuzzyWeasel + Weasel) *Fun Pack (JacksFilms + TBA) *Fun Pack (MatPat + TBA) *Fun Pack (JonTron + TBA) *Fun Pack (Keemstar + TBA) *Fun Pack (I Hate Everything + Durr Plant) *Fun Pack (Scarce + TBA) *Fun Pack (0nyxheart + Sanic the Hedgehog) *Fun Pack (Mr. Enter + TBA) *Fun Pack (Pan Pizza + Rebel Taxi) *Fun Pack (Vailskibum + TBA) *Fun Pack (Fed X Gaming + TBA) *Fun Pack (SubZeroExtabyte + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mumbo Jumbo + TBA) *Fun Pack (MagmaMusen + TBA) *Fun Pack (Blitzwinger + TBA) *Polybag (Bricks To Life) Yu-Gi-Oh! *Level Pack (Yugi Muto + TBA + TBA) Characters Vehicles/Gadgets Levels Story Mode Levels Story Pack Levels Level Pack Levels Credits *AnthonyM and the World of Sketch and Choose Your Fighter! were created by TrueArenaOneOneOne. *4Corners was created by Thefunstreamer. *The GameTime Movie was created by RealGameTime. *Metachargers, Morphers, The Wikia Show, Upland, Venture, Venture Cinematic Universe and WWIII were created by Trigger Happy the Gremlin. *The LEGO Blazer Movie was created by Trailblazer101. *4Corners, Retro World, The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime, and The Red Order were created by MilesRS677. *Dapigin: The Series and Subjective were created by Dapigin. *PixelFox: The Series was created by PixelFox666. *iNinjago: The Movie was created by iNinjago. *Malevolence, The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade and The Other World were created by ShadeTheNarwhal. *Press Start was created by Skylanderlord3. *The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade and The Searing Movie were created by Searingjet. Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Video Games Category:Toys to Life Category:2018 Category:Searingjet Category:Adult Video Games Category:PEGI 12 Category:Teen Video Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Epik Category:Noice Category:Amazing Category:Indefinite Hiatus